In many businesses, it is desirable to monitor the operation of the business. Systems used to monitor business operations include transaction tracking, such as point of sale (POS) systems. These systems capture and process information relating to the purchase itself, such as salesperson, item purchased, product price and time of purchase. However, these systems typically require a manual action, such as data entry or product scanning, to capture the data. In addition, these systems typically do not capture data relating to customer or employee movements within the business. Other systems are designed to monitor customer or employee movements within a business operation, such as security systems which record that an identified employee was at a specific location at a specific time. However, these systems typically require a manual action, such as the use of a passkey or the entry of a code to record employee presence, and are thereby limited in their application to businesses where requiring a manual action by the employee to record presence is desirable. Other systems are designed to unobtrusively monitor customer or employee movements within a business operation, such as video cameras and associated video displays. However, gathering customer or employee movement information through the use of video cameras requires someone to sit in front of a video display and watch the business operate. This results in inefficiencies in time and manpower. In businesses where knowledge of customer or object movement is desirable, video cameras do not provide sufficient information related to business operation in that there is no technique to determine quantitatively how effective employees in the business are performing their tasks and whether they are effectively working in their assigned areas. A video camera implementation also has the limitation of requiring line of sight operation in order to effectively provide a monitoring capability. Moreover, privacy issues come into play through the use of video camera surveillance. Object identification systems, such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems, are utilized in warehouse inventory tracking applications, automobile tolltag systems and other commercial applications to identify object presence. However, these systems require significant electrical energy to operate and are limited in their ability to accurately discern proximity. Accordingly, they are limited in their application and effectiveness. Other systems are designed to capture and quantify specific customer or object presence and movement through the transmission of ultrasound or infrared signals. However, these systems are limited in their effectiveness because ultrasound and infrared signals require line of sight access between the transmitter and receiver. Therefore, it is desirable to unobtrusively, economically and efficiently, and without the limitations of line of sight access, quantify customer or object movement in a business in order to improve the operation of the business.